For You I Can
by Destiny Aitsuji
Summary: A Friendship between Yamamoto and Tsuna. One shot for Becci. Complete. Please leave a review


**For You I Can**

**Author's Note: This is for my dear Becci… I hope you like it :D**

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

_Yamamoto's POV_

Ever since Tsuna became the Neo Vongola Primo in training things have become tougher for him. At school he sleeps longer than usual in class and I always spot bruises that are new on his body. I can't help but worry for his health as a friend.

Gokudera can be so blind at times. I know he wants to become Tsuna's right hand man and I won't fight with him for it but sometimes that silver haired Italian really is so blind. When he grabbed Tsuna's shoulder the boy had obviously winced in discomfort. I knew that he was in pain and I hated how he always tried to hide it from us.

"Yamamoto?" he called. I smiled and made an excuse to which led to Gokudera insulting me again. I don't really mind this kind of treatment but sometimes I wish I could do more for him. Tsuna always shoulders the entire burden himself.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

_Normal POV_

Tsuna trudged home dejectedly after his private tuition session with Reborn at the school library. Hibari had somehow become his personal combat trainer after some negotiations with Reborn. It was not really combat training. It was a battle for his life every time Hibari and he sparred.

The yellow sunset basked everything in its golden glow. Tsuna was walking past the school gates when a familiar song was heard.

The yellow speck in the sky turned out to be Hibird. It was carrying something in its beak. Tsuna held out his hand to receive whatever it was. Before he could say thank you the bird was gone.

Curious, Tsuna opened the letter. It was a letter from Reborn telling Tsuna to go home and collect the food to bring it to Kokuyou Land for Chrome and her friends.

Tsuna smiled at the thought of seeing his female Mist Guardian. "I wonder if they are well," he thought aloud.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Ryohei had asked Kyoko over to Tsuna's house when Master Pao Pao delivered a letter asking for a favor. The Sun guardian just could not refuse.

Tsuna mentally face palmed when he opened the door. Inside, Kyoko and Ryohei were babysitting Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta. It seemed like his mother was out. Bianchi and Reborn were still at school and Tsuna sighed.

"Hey there onii-san, Kyoko-chan…" Tsuna greeted with a weary smile.

Ryohei greeted back extremely and Kyoko smiled. Tsuna went to the kitchen and found the bento already prepared with a note attached to it. _"This is for Chrome-chan and her friends, do bring it to them Tsu-kun… Love, mama."_

Tsuna blushed. His mother could be really sappy at times not that he disliked it. "I'll be leaving now," Tsuna shouted to Kyoko and Ryohei who were playing games with Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta.

When Tsuna passed by the park he found Kusakabe there waiting with Gokudera.

"Tenth!" Gokudera greeted enthusiastically. Tsuna smiled. Kusakabe bowed to Tsuna and handed him an envelope before leaving. Gokudera offered to help carry the bento for Tsuna and Tsuna obliged to allow him fulfill his 'right hand man duties'.

Curious about the envelope Kusakabe passed to him earlier, Tsuna opened it while walking to Kokuyou Land and read the letter's contents.

"_Omnivore, you looked like you would die if we sparred any time soon. Combat training will resume next Monday so until then don't do anything stupid or I will personally bite you to death."_

The letter was not signed off by anyone but Tsuna knew who it was immediately. He smiled. Hibari could be really coy at times not that Tsuna would ever dare to say it out aloud. He does not want to get bitten to death just yet…

When Gokudera finally reached Kokuyou Land with Tsuna he was immediately attacked by Mukuro who wanted to rid the pest beside Tsuna so he could possess the Neo Vongola Primo. Gokudera engaged in battle almost immediately. Chikusa took the bento and thanked Tsuna emotionlessly while Tsuna bid a hasty retreat leaving Gokudera to fight it out with his other Mist guardian.

While Tsuna dragged and shuffled his weary feet along the streets, a suspicious black car zoomed by and Tsuna found himself being kidnapped.

A female voice confirmed that target was secured and an infant's voice complimented her.

"Reborn!"

Reborn smirked. That was just before Tsuna got a face full of his tiny foot.

"You have been slacking too much no-good Tsuna. Today you are going to work part time. Don't worry. It is at Yamamoto's place so if you break anything you will just have to work a few more days to pay it off."

Tsuna mentally cursed his luck. Just when Hibari finally allowed him a few days off to rest Reborn had to pull off something like that.

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

The car pulled up at Take Sushi's and Tsuna was tossed out onto the ground mercilessly. Yamamoto who had heard the sound of the car came out to greet Tsuna. He happily dragged Tsuna in the restaurant.

Tsuna was touched when Yamamoto and his father allowed him to eat the most refined sushi in the house without having to pay for it after serving the customers. For some reason it was rather relaxing.

Night came quickly and Tsuna called back to inform his mother that he would be staying over at Yamamoto's place. His mother readily agreed.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

_Yamamoto's POV_

I am glad Tsuna looks better today. It was really difficult to get Hibari to agree and also it was difficult to please that kid… However if it makes Tsuna happy I am more willing to do so.

I wonder if this shirt is too big for Tsuna because he is rather small for his age. Then again I doubt it matters because it's just sleep wear.

"Tsuna I'm bringing in the towel and clothes," I knocked on the bathroom door. He acknowledged my presence and I left the clothes and towel by the sink side.

I glanced back at Tsuna and frowned when I saw the multiple bruises. Most of them are fresh but there are a few that were from a few days to a few weeks old. I left silently.

Going downstairs, I asked my dad if he had any ointment for bruises and minor cuts as well as several plasters. He smiled and handed them to me. I smiled back and thanked him.

By the time I went back to my room Tsuna was already drying his hair. I laughed at the sight of Tsuna being clumsy over a towel. Somehow I am amazed at how he manages the impossible with relative ease. Being tangled in a towel is not something anyone can do.

"Come let me help you," I snickered. Tsuna blushed and mumbled apologies to which I brushed off with a carefree chuckle.

I dried Tsuna's hair and checked out the injuries he had. I recognized what they were. The deep purple ones were definitely Hibari's tonfas. They were hard strips and thick bruises shaping it rectangular on the skin. Then there were some that I could not identify like that thin cut on his elbow. Did he fall and hurt himself? Those cresent shaped marks on his wrists were definitely pinch marks. The size tells me that it should have been the baby. The faded yellow bruise at the side of his jaw was made by Mochida a few weeks back. Gokudera and I set him good after that. His right ankle was definitely sprained from how it appeared slightly swollen. Tsuna might not have noticed the limp in his steps but I did. I don't know where the strange cut marks came from. They look like tears somehow especially on his upper thigh. Claw marks perhaps?

When I finished drying Tsuna's hair I offered to help him dress his wounds. Being injured several times I knew the basics of patching myself up. Tsuna took off his shirt and I was pained by the sight of more cuts and bruises. Some of them looked really bad and could have gotten infected if not treated quickly.

I wasted no more time and set to work.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

_Normal POV_

As Tsuna slept, Reborn smiled. Yamamoto would have made a better right hand man than Gokudera but it did not matter who was in what position. What mattered most was how Tsuna had good friends by his side.

Reborn thought back earlier in the day when Yamamoto sought Hibari out and negotiated to let Tsuna off the combat practices by taking his place for a few days. Then he tested Yamamoto by setting difficult criteria in order to agree to his request to let Tsuna take a few days off training. Yamamoto did well in most of them. The last criteria of getting Gokudera to deliver food to Chrome ended in a partial failure since he was occupied by Mukuro but Reborn let it slide.

All in all Yamamoto's loyalty to his friend was something commendable and if Reborn had a heart he would have let Yamamoto go for his failure but since he was the devil tutor he would not.

"Hm, now to think of the punishment for tomorrow!" the tutor cackled and flew away with a Leon shifted glider.

Yamamoto allowed the last of his thought to fade before he slept. "Tsuna because you have given me the things that are important to me for you I can…"

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed it. Do leave a review~**


End file.
